Nice Work You've Done
by NollyLvn
Summary: Juvia's memory of her first time try of touching the oven in her fifth. Try reading this! My ninth one-shot XD


A SURPRISE FOR YOU! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I tried to make some fried-rice, turned out it burnt so badly that it went completely black. My cooking skills is creepy.

What if Juvia too?

''

Nice Work You've Done

''

Everyone knew Juvia was a S-Class chef. Nobody that ever tasted her cookings told her it was not delicious. No one. But how could she gain that ability? She needed to exercise, train, practice (or whatever you call it) to reach that kind of angelic food-making art.

The first time she tried to cook, the whole kitchen went into chaos as Juvia let the oven on for too long then it burst into flames. She had to use her water magic to extinguish the fire though.

Down bellow is the chronology…

The five years old Juvia Lockser was hungry in the middle of the night, it was not possible to ask someone to cook something for her. So, she went to the orphanage's library and looked for some recipe books. She bought back sixteen food books with her at the least.

She peeked through page by page by the books she found, she considered of making a pineapple shortcake, a blackforest, a small blueberry pudding, and some little colorful sweets for herself. She even thought about asking Mrs. Margareth – one of the lady in charge of the orphanage- to make her some wedding cake.

"A pie is good enough, Juvia thinks," she mumbled to herself as she decided she would make an average-sized pie cake for herself. Then the five years old kid proceeded to go to the steady kitchen.

_**Double-Crusted Apple Pie**_

_**Pastry**__:_

_2 ½ cups all-purpose flour_

_½ teaspoon salt_

_½ cup vegetable shortening_

_½ cup ice water_

She took out flour, salt, vegetable shortening, and a cup of ice water which after she decided to keep it in the fridge for a while.

_**Filling**__:_

_10 cup thinly sliced peeled Granny Smith apple (about 3 pounds)_

_¾ cup granulated sugar_

_1 ½ tablespoons all-purpose flour_

_1 teaspoon ground cinnamon_

_½ teaspoon salt_

_¼ teaspoon ground nutmeg_

_1 tablespoon chilled butter, cut into small pieces_

The blunette, still in the middle of the night, looked for sugar, a sachet ground cinnamon, ground nutmeg, and butter. She also kept it into the freezer for one minute to make it cold enough. _Well, it had no effect anyway, _she thought. "Granny Smith apple? Umm, Juvia doesn't know that there are many kinds of apples… Anyway, whichever apple does give no much effect." Then the girl took some ordinary red apples.

_**Topping**__:_

_1 tablespoon fat-free milk_

_1 teaspoon turbinado sugar_

What else? She took instant white milk, and she would just use the usual sugar as the replace for the turbinados. She didn't know what was turbinado sugar, so she just shrugged it off.

_**Preparation**__: _

_To prepare pastry, lightly spoon 2 ½ cups flour into dry measuring cups; level with a knife. Combine 2 ½ cups flour and ½ teaspoon salt in a large bowl, stirring well with a whisk; cut in shortening with a pastry blender or two knives until mixture resembles coarse meal. Gradually add ice water; toss with a fork until flour mixture is moist. Divide the dough until 2 equal portions. Gently press each portion into an 4-inch circle on heavy-duty plastic wrap; cover and chill 30 minutes._

"Umm, this is a little confusing… Well," she did what the recipe book told excitedly. She couldn't wait to taste her own made dish!

_Preheat oven to 420__0__._

The best part! Heating the oven! She never even touched one before, and now, the tool was all for herself to use.

_Slightly overlap 2 sheets of plastic wrap on a slightly damp surface. Unwrap and place 1 portion of chilled dough on plastic wrap. Cover dough with 2 additional sheets of overlapping plastic wrap. Roll dough, still covered, into a 12-inch circle. Place dough in freezer 5 minutes or until plastic wrap can be easily removed. Remove top sheets of plastic wrap; fit dough, plastic wrap side up, into 9-inch deep dish pie plate coated with cooking spray._

Plastic, transparent plastic… phew, good luck that the kitchen almost had everything she needed. 12-inch? She needed to go back to her room to get the ruler! She ran hurriedly to her room, the hall was dark, as a usual sight of night scene, searched her plastic ruler, then went back to continue her mission.

_To prepare filling, combine apple and next 5 ingredients (through nutmeg); toss gently to coat. Spoon apple mixture into prepared pie plate; top with butter._

Apples, hmm, this gonna be sweet! Mrs. Margareth would love to put it in her mouth!

_Slightly overlap 2 sheets of plastic wrap on a slightly damp surface. Unwrap and place remaining portion of chilled dough with 2 additional sheets of overlapping plastic wrap. Roll dough, still covered, into an 11-inch circle. Place dough in freezer 5 minutes or until plastic wrap can be easily removed. Remove top sheets of plastic wrap; fit dough, plastic wrap side up, over apple mixture. Remove remaining plastic wrap. Press edges of dough together. Fold edges under, and flute. Cut several slits in top of dough to allow steam to escape._

Well, all she must do was just repeating the previous of the previous of the previous one. With a little bit difference, that is. And her hands moved swiftly according to the book's order. She really could wait no longer!

_To prepare topping, brush top of dough with milk; sprinkle turbinado sugar evenly over dough. Place pie plate on a foil-lined baking sheet; bake at 425__0__ for 10 minutes. Reduce oven temperature to 325__0__ (do not remove pie from oven); bake an additional 40 minutes or until browned. Cool on a wire rack._

Baking! Her favorite part of the most favorite! Nothing is so great about baking, its just she's never done this before. And she was eager to try for the first time!

That's when hell broke loose.

Her previously pie was burning! She didn't realize that she actually heated the oven for too long, and with way too much degrees. She mistook the 4200 for 730o.

"Oh no! What does Juvia do?!" she ranted to herself as the fire keep eating her dearly loved apple pie. Damn it! The girl just ran out of the kitchen while screaming, "Aaaaaah! Help! Mrs. Margareth!"

No one came and it made her even more scared.

Well, after a few minutes of desperate shouting, somebody actually arrived, "Oh my God! What's happening here?!" the big fat nanny joined the Lockser girl's screaming contest. "Hurry! Juvia, are you hurt?! Call the others!"

The girl nodded her head frantically when the woman asked to hurry, then a second later shaking her blue head to the woman's question if she was hurt, only to nod again when her nanny commanded her to invite the others to their big _hot_ events.

She went to the security of the orphanage and stuttered her tale to the black haired guy, the man quickly ordered her to get some buckets of water, to which the girl gladly accomplished.

They went back to the flaming kitchen, "Ah! Mr. Phil!"

"I know what happened! Hurry put the fire off!" the man ordered as he threw the water to the fire. Well, the fire was not too much but if it were just being waved off, surely, the entire kitchen would get annihilated.

Just then, Juvia remembered that she was a water mage. How stupid of her! "Mrs. Margareth, Mr. Phil! Juvia is water!"

"What?! You want me to throw you to the fire?" the security man shouted to her.

"No!" the fat, brown haired woman screamed, "Juvia, use your magic to extinguish the flame!"

The blunette instantly summoned her water, helped by Mrs. Margareth and Mr. Phil with their buckets. Ten minutes of hardwork, the fire was now nowhere to be seen. The three of them was panting real hard.

"Nice work you've done, kid. Now we can't use the oven and the stove, how can we cook?" the woman shouted to girl on the ground. Juvia only stared to the ground, waiting for more cussing directed for her.

"Now now, Ma'am, she's only a kid," the man calmed the big woman who was glaring at the little water wizard below.

"But… Juvia just wanted to make food for her and Mrs. Margareth…" the little Lockser mumbled (sobbing she tried so hard to hide), fiddling her index fingers together in shame.

The purple eyes of the nanny softened at her innocent statement, Mrs. Margareth slowly kneeled down the crying girl, and spoke softly to her, "I can make you some, darling."

"B-But, she doesn't want to disturb Mrs. Margareth," the small blunette looked to her caretaker.

"It's okay, then what do I am for?" she chuckled lightly as well as the security, whose stomach growled in hunger.

"Let's create some fried-rice then, shall we?" the woman said.

"Yeah, make it 4 portions, okay?" the man said to the brown haired female.

"Four?" she raised an eyebrow at him while getting up to her feet with the girl followed, no longer crying.

"No offense, I'm pretty hungry," the man declared.

"Okay, okay," the woman rolled her eyes which gained a giggle from the water wizard, "Oh no, you don't laugh, I have punishment for you, kiddy."

Juvia gasped, oooh this sure was fun, "You have to promise me to make a delicious sandwich someday, is it painful enough?" the woman teased, code alert code alert.

"It is torture!" the girl agreed, continuing her giggle.

''

The next day, Juvia came back to the poor oven. And saw her recipe book. Well, the remaining part of it.

_**Amount per serving**_

_Calories: 333_

_Calories from fat: 30%_

_Fat: 11.2g_

_Saturated fat: 3.1g_

_Monounsaturated fat: 3.7g_

_Polyunsaturated fat: 2.6g_

_Protein: 3.7g_

_Carbohydrate: 55.2g_

_Fiber: 2.5g_

_Cholesterol: 3mg_

_Iron: 1.7mg_

_Sodium: 245mg_

_Calcium:15mg_

Maybe she should try cooking again next week?

''

So, here it is! Thanks for reading! Now, can you drop some of your mind? :)

Oh, and if its not a big wish, can you also read my other fics? O-Only one one-shot is okay! /blushes hard/

00:00, 1/1/2014 ~Nolly Liviani


End file.
